1. Field of the Invention
Adjustable Automotive and Aircraft Sun Visor Extension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern day automotive and aircraft vehicles, pairs of pivotally supported sun visors are normally provided for use by the driver or pilot and the passenger in the seat adjacent the driver or pilot. Such a pair of visors are separated from one another in a vehicle by a space of substantial length through which rays of light from the sun may shine when the rays are at a substantial angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Also, when the visor is pivoted to a rearwardly extending position adjacent a window in an automotive vehicle, the visor may not be sufficiently long as to block out undesirable rays of light from the exterior.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an elongate opaque extension that is movably supported for longitudinal adjustment on the sun visor, and in effect provides an extension of a desired length to block out undesirable light rays for occupants in the front seat of an automotive vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to supply an adjustable sun visor extension that may be made from an opaque sheet or sun ray filtering material that has a desired decorative appearance, with the extension when not in use capable of being slid to a position where it completely envelops the sun visor, and the extension being relatively inconspicuous when so disposed.
Yet another object of the invention is to furnish an adjustable sun visor extension that may be made from a relatively inexpensive sheet material, is light in weight, is compact and occupies a minimum of space when not in use, and is easily and simply mountable on an automotive or aircraft sun visor.